


That’s What You Get For Waking Up in Vegas

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn’t stay in Vegas when wedding rings are involved.
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t have anything to do with the show and the song, quite honestly, annoys the hell out of me because it was so overplayed. Mayans belongs to the FX Network, and That’s What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas belongs to Katy Perry.

_“You got me into this._

_Information overload, situation lost control,_

_Send out an S.O.S…”_  
  


**\- Katy Perry, That’s What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas**

Zadie’s cell phone vibrated in her back pocket as she put a basket of fried pickles onto a tray that already contained a pitcher of beer and two frosted glasses. It was a Friday night in the heart of the summer, so the Walkin’ In Memphis Bar & Grill was packed. Given the bar’s location on Beale Street, the affordable prices, and the excellent food, the bar was a favorite amongst tourists and the younger crowd in Memphis. Zadie delivered the tray to a booth in the back before ducking into her office for a moment so she could catch her breath and check her text messages.

**_*** Hola, mi reina. Just got home from a run and missing your smiling face. You having a busy Friday night? ***_ **

Zadie smiled a little as she took a seat behind her desk. She had met Bishop while on a week-long vacation to Las Vegas for a high school friend’s wedding. Bishop was the president of an MC called the Mayans, and he was in town on business that he wouldn’t discuss with her. They had met in a dive bar just off the Vegas strip. When Bishop wasn’t with his club, he was glued to her hip for the better part of six days. One thing had led to another, and they had fallen into bed together on the night of her friend’s wedding. Zadie blamed the open bar and a two-year dry spell.

_*** Busy as usual. Luckily my shift’s almost over. Perks of being the manager. I make the schedule and rarely close the bar. My bed’s calling my name. I hope you had a good day. ***_

“Z,” Bianca, one of the waitresses, popped her head into the office. “T.J.’s here, so you can take off.” T.J. was the closing assistant manager.

“Thanks, B.” Zadie got to her feet and began gathering up her things. Just as she was about to pick up her purse and car keys, her phone again vibrated in her pocket.

**_*** My day would have gone a lot smoother if my wife hadn’t served me with fucking annulment papers. I’ve already told you, Zadie. You’re mine. I meant to marry you that night, and I intend to stay married to you. I’m not signing this shit, mi reina. ***_ **

Oh, yeah. Zadie and Bishop had also gotten hitched prior to their romp in the sack. After too many tequila shots at the wedding reception, they had decided it was a swell idea to get married. You can imagine how shocked Zadie was when Bishop had gotten ahold of her phone number and called and told her that he was crazy about her and wanted to stay man and wife. He was downright possessive, and he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

_*** Bishop, I’ve told you before. There are things about my life that you don’t know. Please, just sign the papers. ***_

Driving home to her place, not too far from busy Winchester Avenue, Zadie had to will herself not to cry. Bishop was literally everything she had ever wanted in a man. He was smart, funny, and on just the right side of dangerous. He was also sweet and affectionate while still managing to be possessive and the right kind of dominant. He looked like a Mexican god to women, and he was only of average height, so he didn’t tower over Zadie’s short frame. Don’t even get her started on how he was in bed.

Pulling into the driveway of her two-bedroom cottage, she paid her babysitter before tiptoeing down the hall to peek into the bedroom that sat directly across from hers. Everyone had a past, but Zadie’s past had left her with a gift. Maribelle Francis Weston was fourteen months old and the product of Zadie’s relationship with her college sweetheart. When Scott had been confronted with impending fatherhood, he had broken Zadie’s heart, signed away his rights to Maribelle, and hightailed it the hell out of Memphis. The last she heard, Scott was living in Charlotte and driving big rigs for a living.

Zadie had never told Bishop about her daughter. Maribelle had been with her parents while she was on vacation, and she expected her relationship to end when she left Vegas. Zadie hadn’t expected or meant to marry Bishop. She sure as hell hadn’t meant to realize she was in love with the man roughly two days after arriving home and being informed that she was his wife. She definitely didn’t mean to turn her life into the cluster fuck that it had become.

**_*** Querida, I’m done playing this game with you. My club has some shit that I need to handle. It’ll take two days, tops. After that, I’m coming to Memphis to take back what’s mine. ***_ **

Zadie was just getting comfortable in bed when she read Bishop’s text. She had to wipe a frustrated tear away before typing her response.

_*** There’s no reason to come to Memphis. Just sign the damn papers and send them to my lawyer. ***_


	2. PART II

Almost a week later, Zadie had just put Maribelle down for the night and was settling in on the couch with a glass of wine and the remote to channel surf. It was her night off, and she just wanted to relax and forget her problems. It appeared that Bishop had finally accepted defeat because she had not heard a peep from him in days. Zadie divided her time between pretending that she didn’t care and crying when she thought no one was looking. She expected her lawyer to call any day now and tell her that he’d filed the annulment paperwork.

Zadie was just settling into binge-watch the sitcom ‘Mom’ when the doorbell ringing almost scared her to death. She hurried to answer it, so the ringing didn’t wake her baby girl. Knowing her mom and sister’s penchant for unannounced visits, Zadie opened the door without looking to see who it was. Her heart damn near stopped in her chest when she saw Bishop Losa standing on her front porch.

“How did you know where I live?” Zadie blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Bishop reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a folded up stack of papers.   
“Your address is on the annulment papers you sent me, querida.”

Zadie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Bishop, I told you –”

“There are things about you that I don’t know.” Bishop nodded. “I remember. Could this thing that I don’t know be about a foot and a half tall, have her mamá’s gorgeous smile, curly hair, brown eyes, and her first birthday pictures plastered all over her mamá’s very _public_ Facebook page?”

Zadie was rendered speechless. It seemed that she had forgotten about social media and the fact that she lived in the 21st century.

Bishop chuckled and stuffed the papers back into his back pocket. “I’ve known about the   
pequeña princesa since before we got married, mi reina. I was just waiting for you to tell me,…apparently, that was a mistake.”

Zadie didn’t respond verbally. She opened the door wider and stood aside to allow him entrance.

They were silent as she led him into the living room, and they took a seat beside one another on the couch.

“I’ve missed you, mi amor.” Bishop reached over and took her hand in his. “Can we please talk about this stupid fucking annulment now? I want to put all my cards on the table.”

Zadie nodded and squeezed his hand.

Bishop was looking in her eyes when he spoke next. “I know that you’re a package deal, Zadie. I’ve known from the start. I was mostly sober when I married you, baby, and I thought you were too, or I would never have fucking allowed you to go through with it.” He shook his head. “Morality aside, I’m still happy I married you because you make me happy. You clearly don’t remember our wedding night, so I’m going to remind you of something I told you when I asked you to marry me. I’m in love with you, Zadie. I’m going to love Maribelle because she’s a part of you. I knew it in Vegas, querida. You’re it—my one. You belong to me, and I belong to you. The vows sealed it. I’m not signing the damn papers.”

Silent tears were streaming down her face. “I do…don’t want yo…you to,” Zadie managed to spit out between completely ugly sobs.

“Mi reina, come here,” Bishop pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. “Just breathe. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed the top of her head.

“This is for real?” Zadie asked when she finally calmed down.

“This is real, mi corazón.” Bishop gave her a light squeeze. “You’re my queen now, and you and that baby are coming home to Santo Padre with me, where you both belong. You’re both taking my name too. I want to make damn sure the world knows who you belong to, sweetheart.”

Zadie pulled away so she could look at him. “Bishop, I’ve been yours since the first time you took me for a ride on your bike. I love you, and I want to keep being yours. I want to really be your wife, and I want to take your name.”

Bishop flashed her a blinding smile before tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her close to plunder her mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss. Zadie was left panting when they finally parted. “Where’s the bedroom, mi reina?” Bishop demanded before giving her another hot kiss that let her know that she would have mustache burn before the night was over. “I need to remind you why you belong to me. I need to make you mine for real this time.”

“Down the hall and to the left.”

***

Zadie wasn’t 100% certain how they had made it to her bedroom, but they managed it quietly enough to avoid waking Maribelle. Zadie had been responsible enough to switch on the baby monitor before all coherent thought left her mind.

The next thing she knew, she was lying nude in the center of her bed. Her husband was equally unclothed and lying between her open legs, his hard leaking cock rubbing against her dripping sex. “You want to be mine, sweetheart, for real this time?” His voice was husky like he was straining to remain in control.

“Please, baby,” Zadie arched her back, her breasts rubbing against his hairy chest and making her moan.

Bishop leaned in and lightly nipped at her chin before taking her lips in a hot, wet kiss. “On, on, querida. After all the trouble you’ve given me, you better say the fucking works, baby.” He rolled his hips, almost making her see stars. “Come on, mi amor, tell Papi what I wanna hear.”

“Bishop, baby, I wanna be yours,” she panted, nearly hysterical with need.

“That’s my good girl.” He lined his tip up with her entrance. “Look at me, Zadie,” he handed gruffly.

Brown eyes flew to meet ones of dark brown. Bishop’s gaze was equal parts tender and possessive. “I love you, Mrs. Losa.” He plunged deep inside her.

It wasn’t until Bishop had taken her to heaven and back again that Zadie got around to replying. “I love you too, you know.”

Bishop smiled in the dark and held her closer. “I know.”

**_ FINIS _ **


End file.
